Reach Restoration Team Ambush
The Reach Restoration Team Ambush was a brief conflict between Garziion's Covenant Faction and the Reach Restoration Team contracted by UNSC to restore Reach. Prelude Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC contacted a team of scientists that specialize in terraforming and requested them to establish a Reach Restoration Team. After the agreement for ten billion dollars, the team agree to do so. They gain half of the money and use it to hire security. They journey in two Colony Ships, re-branded has UNSC Born to Try and UNSC Ultron respectively and fitted with self-defence armaments. By 2554, they have already established with the help of a few Sangheili two Stations, named Visegrad nad Babd Catha respectively, using both Human and Covenant-based Sangheili materials and technology. They were armed with MAC guns and point defence guns. The team used these Stations to ship suitable plants to Reach. In early 2555, the Stations was temporarily order to go offline, by FLEETCOM following threats of a attack on the planet. The attack didn't occur and the Stations went back online during Easter, but by August the threats of attacks resurfaced and the Stations once again went offline. But FLEETCOM found out that the Insurrectionist were making false threats on the Stations, to slow its progress and to make way pass Reach without being tracked. The Stations went back online, but on Halloween the fears of the Security realised when they realised they were tricked by a Jiralhanae masquerading as both an Insurrectionist and the Secretary of FLEETCOM and began his ambush. The Fight The conflict began when the Covenant Flagship, Promise to Victory uncloaked 2 inches from Visegrad Station. They opened fire on the station killing several scientists and security members. Luckily a Lich that was being operated by Fireteam Erinsborough was in the vicinity at the time and uncloaked to fight back the Covenant. SCPO Micheal Francois took command after the pilot of the Lich was sucked out after Promise to Victory shot a hole in its bridge. The Lich crashed into Babd Catha Stationed and was soon swarmed by Covenant forces while Victory stayed close to Visegrad to prevent it being shot by Babd Catha's active MAC gun. The Spartans, Security and Scientists team up to take down the Covenant, but were heavily outnumbered. The Spartans were ordered by Ryan Guitar; Chief of Security, to destroy all the files containing there contacts and classified documents. Just as they were finished destroying the harddrives, Visegrad was lightened up, by an external implosion, destroying the station along with its personnel and dislodging Born to Try from its dry dock sending it towards Reach's surface with Spartan O'Connor in it whom was attempting to arm it at the time. Promise to Victory quickly destroyed the MAC gun on the Babd Catha, but not before it fired a powerful round into its engine forcing it to dock. A Unggoy Platoon between 100 to 200 storm the station, they are attacked by the Spartans. A Vampire piloted by a Jiralhanae, attacks the station and damages the hangar doors, 50 Security members and 50 scientists are sucked out of the station killing them all. The Spartans take control of the Booster Frames on the Station and use it to attack the Promise to Victory, but 12 Seraphs attack the Spartans. Spartan Robinson's Booster Frame is shot and crash into the station destroying the ammo and fuel storage, setting fire to the station. Spartan Robinson's armour is managed to jump off at the last second landing on the external area of the platform. Robinson steals a Jump Pack from a Jiralhanae and uses it to reach the Vampire and uses an IED comprised of a Grenade, Napalm Grenade and Satchel Charge, but before he can get away the Jiralhanae pilots the Vampire into the station crushing the Spartan. The device explodes destroying it and the napalm destroys Robinson's body. Spartan Cormack is killed by an Plasma Torpedo fired from the Flagship and destroying Booster Frame he was operating.